A Scream For Help
by OfficialTess
Summary: Her finger moved up and down and slowly formed a single word on the glass. Help. Not good at summaries. This is set in 2014. I hope you guys like it! Demi/Selena
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated my other stories anymore, but I put them on hold. I didn't have my laptop for two months and before that I suffered from a writer's block. Luckily, I'm through that and I'm writing this story now. I feel like this story can really touch people so I'm putting all my other stories on hold and I'm going to focus on this one. I hope you like it. It's in Demi/Selena because I thought that none of Selena's characters could fit how I wrote her. I still hope you enjoy and review! **

* * *

It was winter so the morning sun wasn't up yet as a brown haired girl walked down the streets of New York. She was wearing a black, baggy pants with a dark blue hoodie with the hood pulled over her hair. Her bangs fell over her face, which hid the dark sunglasses that covered her eyes. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest like someone who was trying to protect herself from the bad, bad world. On the outside, she looked like a normal 22-year-old, but on the inside, she was a young girl screaming for her mother. A lot had happened in her life and she didn't dare to go out on the street because she knew the paparazzi would fire questions at her.

She was only 22, but it seemed as if she had lived the life of a 40-year-old. If she would tell her story to someone, no one would believe that she had been through all of that in only three years time. She never had someone to talk to, except for her mother. After her father left, she and her mother grew closer. She had a lot of friends from set and Disney, but she broke all of them off when things started going wrong. Her best friend? She wasn't there.

Friends tried calling her, tried visiting her, but she never picked up or she never opened the door. Then they tried contacting her mother. She did pick up, but she wouldn't say a word about her daughter because she knew she was going through a rough and terrible time.

The first rays of sunshine hit her face, which made her squint her eyes. She wasn't used to the strong light anymore. For days she lived at home, surviving on tinned food. Sometimes her mother came over to cook, but that was about it.

Footsteps ring through her ear and she kept her head to the ground, not wanting people to recognize her. Or at least, that would be the reason according to her. The real reason that she didn't look up was because she was _afraid_. Afraid to look them in the eye. Afraid to show them who she was. Afraid to let them see the emotions she was carrying. Afraid to _be_ who she was.

Slowly, she went into Starbucks, the glass door creaks when it opens and closes. People look up to see if it's a star who enters, but continue their actions when they think it's just a stranger. Mission accomplished.

She quietly ordered a coffee. So quietly that the man had to lean over the counter to properly hear that she was asking for 'a decaf'.

'Don't I know you from somewhere?' the man asked as he handed her the decaf. He had recognized her voice. But she was lucky, because he couldn't put a name on it. She quickly shook her head and headed back to the door, the creaks filling the room again until it was closed.

She took big steps back to her appartment. Her heart was racing, because the man thought he knew her from somewhere. She knew it wouldn't take too long for him to figure out who she was. Luckily, he never came after her to say he knew it.

Her hand was on the doorknob when she stopped dead in her tracks. Someone was behind her. She just _knew_ it because she could _feel_ it.

'Mommy! Mommy! Look!'

Feeling confirmed. A little six-year-old was pointing to her back when she was frozen in place. She instantly knew that the little girl knew who she was. How could she not? She still had fans running around. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that the little girl would just let it go and continue walking. She wasn't so lucky this time.

A little hand was tugging at her sleeve and she looked down to the little girl to see what her question was.

'Can I have your autograph?'

'Dani! What have I told you about hassling stranger?' Saved by the mother. She offered a weak smile to the little girl, but she could see in her eyes that she wouldn't let it go.

'But, Mommy, it isn't a stranger!' She took a deep breath. She was going to say it. She was going to say who she was and the next day, or even the next hour, paparazzi would be swarming at her appartment and it would be in all magazines.

'It's Selena Gomez!' There. Dani had said it. Her forehead fell against the door as she let out a soft groan, barely loud enough for the little girl to hear.

'Come on, that's not Selena Gomez.'

'It is! Come look!'

But the mother never had the chance, because Selena had already fled into her appartment. She locked the door behind her and walked towards the couch before she fell down on it, yet she was careful that her decaf wouldn't spill all over the floor.

She set her cub down on the wooden table in front of her and stood up. The fridge wasn't far from the couch so she only had to take four steps to get there. She searched for something to eat, but didn't find anything. It was going to be another day that started without breakfast.

On the set of Wizards, almost everybody said that she had a perfect size. Now, they'd all say she was way too skinny. It was true, she was too skinny, but she didn't care. She was nothing like the Selena Gomez she used to be.

She used to be confident, happy, honest and stylish. Now all she cared about was getting through the day. Her selfesteem had dropped to the ground, maybe even lower. She wasn't happy, she just lived the day. Sometimes she even told her mother lies when she wanted to be alone so she wouldn't come and visit her. Her clothes were way too big for her body, but she liked that because she could hide in them.

She turned around and strolled to her answering machine. The news that she had been seen was going around rather quickly. 10 new messages. Jennifer Stone, the producer of Wizards Of Waverly Place, David Henrie, her mother, Bridget Mendler, Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Jake T. Austin, Maria Canals Barrera and David Deluise. They all called, but she didn't want to hear it so with one click on a button, she deleted them all.

She sat back down on the couch and reached for the remote of her small TV. She zapped through some channels until she heard her name. Apparently, the news of her being seen seemed to have broken the record of fastest news to ever get announced.

'Selena Gomez was spotted today for the first time in three years. Dani and her mother, Alexa, saw her at an appartment in New York. Alexa says; "It was actually my daughter who saw her because honestly, I didn't recognize her. I also couldn't take a better look at her because she quickly went into her appartment as if she didn't want to be seen". The only source who can tell us what is going on with the Disney Starlet is Mandy Teefy, but she keeps her mouth shut tightly. She doesn't want to comment on the condition of her daughter nor on what has happened the last three years.'

Then the screen went all black. It didn't bother Selena, because she knew what was going on. The electricity bill wasn't payed. Shrugging, she stood up, took her decaf and went to a little bedroom. She smiled when she saw a small body sleeping under the sheets. Her only reason to be alive.

Then she went to her own bedroom, but the room barely big enough to fit a bed. She crawled over the boxes with clothes, she didn't bother to unpack them, and laid in her bed.

She turned around so that she could look out of the window. Everything in the backyard of the appartment seemed so peaceful in contrast with what was going on in her mind. A little white bird was drinking from the water fountain as if it had no worries in life. Then it flew away, high in the sky and it was free.

Selena wished she could fly too. It would make things easier. She could fly away from her problems. She could fly to wherever she wanted. She could be free, just like that bird. Suddenly, the bird popped up out of nowhere and landed on the outside of her window. She reached out her hand and gently pressed a finger against the cold glass and the bird pushed its head against it from the outside before it quickly flew away again.

Selena left her finger against the window and started writing something. Her finger went up and down and slowly formed a word on the glass. _Help_.

She knew she needed help, but she would never ask for it. She became too _shy_ for that. People had offered her to help, they had, but she never answered to it. She didn't want to be a bargain in people's lives anymore so she started helping herself, but she quickly found out she couldn't.

Everything that had happened the last three years, she had only told to her mother. Everything else, she kept inside. She kept building it inside of her and she knew that one day, she wouldn't have any room left to build anymore. She felt like that day was coming, but even though she felt it, she was damn sure to not let it show to someone.

The phone rang again. She let out a sigh before she got up and walked towards the living room again, after crawling over the boxes. It was her mother, but this time, she decided to pick up.

It was quiet. She had picked up, but she didn't say a word. She was just waiting for her mother to tell her what she wanted to say.

'It's all over the news. How are you feeling?'

'Fine.'

It was all she could say. She didn't allow herself to speak in sentences because then her voice would betray how she really felt. She turned around and walked towards the window, with the phone still to her ear, when she heard children laughing. From behind the curtain, she peeked outside and a little smile touched her lips. They were having _fun_. Something she didn't have in a very long time.

'Sel... I think it's time you come out more often. You've been in that appartment for three years.'

'Fine.'

She shut off the phone and placed it back on the table. She didn't really know what she just said "fine" to, but whatever it was, she needed to do it. Not for herself, but for her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I really hope you like this new chapter. Please leave a review, they are very much appreciated!**

**Pao Pimi : Thank you so much for the 1st review! I'll do my best!**

**Wolfgurl211 : Thank you a hundred times!**

**Brittaney : I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**KittySquyres : Kitty!!!! Wow, still reading my stories? :-P No, it's not scary, but who knows... It might get scary! Haha, thanks for the review!**

**TheReckless1611 : I'll try to do my best. ;-)**

**thousand lies : I hope I don't let your feeling down!**

**Madison : Thank you so much! I'm glad you're reading my story!**

**Tarantula : LEE! My official greetig to you, lol. Haha, you'll see. Thanks for the review!**

**MMKESLER : Of course I'll keep going... as long as people review! =D**

* * *

A deep sigh escaped from Selena's lips as she watched the little kids play. Yet, her senses were on full alert when the kids suddenly ran away to their home as if they were scared from something. Then, out of nowhere, a man dressed in all black showed up at her window and looked her straight in the eye.

His eyes. The scar on his right eye. Selena recognized the man. She wanted to run, but it was as if she was frozen. She couldn't move, not even blink. The man squinted his eyes before he disappeared as soon as he had appeared.

Not waisting any time, Selena quickly ran towards her daughter's room and woke her up. 'Hayley, sweetie, we need to go.'

'Wha?' the little girl replied as she rubbed her tired eyes with her small hands. She had no idea what was going on. She didn't even know they had been hiding all her life. She just thought that this was life.

Selena also didn't cry in front of her. Actually, she never cried at all. She refused to show her feelings to anyone, just because she was afraid they were going to be used against her.

She didn't reply to her daughter. Instead, she dashed towards the living room and grabbed her jacked before she slipped her arms into the sleeves.

'Come on baby,' she whispered as she went back to Hayley's room and slipped her her jacket on as well.

She took her car keys from the kitchen counter before she picked Hayley up and held her close to her body. 'Mommy?' the little girl questioned as she grew scared, but Selena didn't reply. She peaked her head through the front door to see if the man was still there. Luckily, he wasn't. She dashed to the car and buckled Hayley up before she jumped into the driver's seat and sped off to her mother's.

~*~

It was exactly twelve o'clock when she arrived at her mother's house. The house was big and white, with flashy red doors and windows. The paint of the window of Selena's old bedroom was completely gone, but Selena already knew the reason of that.

She knocked three times on the door and kept looking back to see if the man was following her. No one opened. She had pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head and held Hayley close while she rubbed her back. The poor little girl had no idea why her mother was so on edge.

Selena tensed as she heard two muffled voices inside the house instead of one. Because the voices were behind the door and probably in the kitchen, she couldn't quite put a face to it. Slowly, she opened the door, being grateful that her mother didn't lock it in case she came to visit at unexpected times like these.

Somehow she managed to get closer to the kitchen without the sound of her heels echoing through the room. The voices had stopped talking when she had opened the door and now all she heard was plates so her guess was that they had started eating.

She suddenly walked through the door and her heart literally stops for at least two beats as the other girl let her fork drop to the ground in surprise. When her heart started beating again, she had to make sure she had Hayley tightly in her arms or otherwise she would've dropped her when she saw the unexpected guest. Mandy just looked up and smiled warmly as if she had been expecting Selena to show up.

'Selena, I...' The girl on the left started, but Selena wouldn't let her finish her sentence as she knew that when she listened to the girl, she would definitely break and that was something that she wouldn't let happen.

'No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening, this isn't real, you're not here,' Selena kept repeating to herself, yet the girl wouldn't go away. She wouldn't just disappear like in the movie. Selena wouldn't just wake up from a bad dream.

'Selena, please...' There was that voice again. The voice which had this angelic tone and the beauty of a soft melody that's waiting to be written in a brand new song. Yet, Selena cut her off once again, bringing more heartache to her already broken heart.

'You...' she said harshly to her mother while pointing her finger and that's when they both knew Selena was really mad. More like, pissed off. Selena Gomez never pointed her finger. Ever. Unless she was furious, just like now. 'You let her in and you didn't tell me? Am I not going through enough right now that you have to give me this extra burden upon my shoulders? Really?'

'Selena.' This time, it was her mother who spoke as she stood up from her chair while the girl let her head hang and her eyes casted towards the table. 'I only invited her because it's been such a long time.'

'No, that's not true and you know it,' Selena hissed, not even daring to take a glance at the girl who was now playing with her fingers. 'You invited her because you want her to _break_ me so I finally cry after three years. You invited her because you want her to make me tell _everything_ because you _know_ that you don't know the whole truth. You invited her because you know she's the _only_ person who can do that. But guess what? It's not going to work this time. No way in hell.'

With that, the young mother turned around and stomped up the stairs to her old bedroom and slammed the door behind her, leaving Mandy with an open mouth because she had just nailed the exact reasons as to why she had invited the girl.

'I told you she would react like this,' the girl whispered, pushing her half empty plate further on the table as she wasn't hungry anymore after the encounter.

'I'm sorry, Demi, I shouldn't have called you.'

'No, I called you, remember? I knew she was going to react like this and I still came,' Demi explained as she stood up and walked towards Mandy to envelop the woman into a hug.

'I'm sorry to drag you into this,' Mandy apologized only for Demi to shake her head.

'It's okay, I wanted to come back all along, I just didn't find the right time,' Demi explained before she looked to the stairs. Suddenly, she felt a little push in the back by Mandy, who was smiling at her and motioning for her to go after Selena. Hesitating at first, Demi gave in and slowly climbed the stairs to the door Selena had slammed shut.

~*~

Selena was lying on her bed, facing the ceiling and counting the stars she once hung up there. Up until now, she was at 18, yet a soft knock on the door startled her. Before she could reply, Demi slowly opened it and walked up to the bed, yet she didn't sit on it.

'That's weird, I didn't even say "come in" and yet, here you are,' Selena commented, not even taking her eyes off the ceiling.

'Where's the little girl?' Demi asked, looking around the room as she didn't found Hayley anywhere.

'My _daughter_ is in the room next door,' Selena said, pointing to the door in front of her and for the first time she tore her eyes away from the stars to look at Demi. 'You would know that she's my daughter if you had talked to me at least once in all this time.'

'Well, it's not like you let me finish a freaking sentence before now was it?' Demi shot back, yet regretting it just as Selena stood up to point a finger at her. Swallowing harshly, the younger girl braced herself for what was coming from a furious Selena.

'You can't really blame me for that can you, Demetria?' Full name. Never ever a good sign. Add that to the pointing finger and you're pretty much dead. 'It was always me who tried to contact you. _Me_. You didn't even pick up your phone or sent back a text. You gave me the cold shoulder. Yes, okay, Disney asked us to keep it low key because people started to think we were something more, but guess what? They never said break _all_ contact, which was exactly what you did. Now get out of this house, before I make you.'

There she was. Demi Lovato, who had always a good comeback, was now left speecheless. She knew she had hurt Selena, but she didn't know it was this bad. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. 'No, Selena, I will not get out of this house.'

'Why not?' Selena asked and for the first time in three years, tears found their way to her eyes. 'You didn't even come here on your own choice, my mother invited you!'

'No, she didn't,' Demi whispered as she took a few steps closer to Selena who, after dropping her finger, backed away against the wall. 'I called you two weeks ago. I wanted to tell you how much I missed you and how much I want us to be friends again. But you didn't pick up so I figured you were busy. Today, after two weeks of waiting, I called Mandy and she said you were going through a rough time. I told her I would come here, but I also told her how you would react. Then she said that it was worth a shot for all the reasons you told her yourself.'

'So, you just want to break me? Is that it?' Selena questioned, but she wasn't going to show her vulnerable side. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to break. She wouldn't allow Demi to see that anymore. 'Because you're too late for that, Demi. I'm already broken. Not only broken, but I'm _shattered_.'

At this point, Demi was now right in front of Selena and the older girl had nowhere to go as the wall prevented her to. 'And we'll fix that,' Demi whispered, reaching out her hand to cup Selena's cheek before she gently rubbed the apple of her cheek with her thumb. It was that single moment, that only touch, that sent Selena crashing to the ground in a million pieces once again, but this time... Demi was there to catch her.

Falling into Demi's arms, Selena let the tears stream down her face as she cried. They both slid down to the ground, because Selena didn't have the energy to walk to the bed, and they cried. _Both_ of them. Selena cried for the past three years. For everything that had happened. For everything that might happen. Demi cried... Just because Selena cried.

Selena threw her arms around Demi and gripped her shirt tightly. Whatever she said about not showing her vulnerability, not crying or breaking down in front of Demi had just disappeared in that one single moment. Demi was always going to be the only person who could make her break, in good ways and in bad ways, but she was also going to be the only person who would be there to catch her even after three years apart.

They just sat there until Selena cried herself to sleep. Demi wasn't really in a comfortable position, but right now, she could care less. Her hand went through Selena's hair soothingly before she pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead and closed her eyes. 'Sel... What happened to you that got you this shattered,' she whispered and she hoped to get the answer to that question when the girl in her arms was ready to talk in her own time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not really proud of this chapter... I dunno, I feel like it's not good enough.**

**thousand lies : Thanks, but I'm not sure this chapter is as good as the rest.**

**KittySquyres : I miss you girly! And you know I'm a dork xD.**

**Lilyeyama : Thank you!**

**Pao Pimi : Here's the next chapter, lol. **

**Dia89 : Thank you so much!**

**wolfgurl211 : I hope you love this one too!**

**Tarantula : Lee! haha, I just like to make people sad! xD lol, jk.**

* * *

Selena woke up at around 4 p.m. Everything was still blurry, but the one thing that's clear is that she's lying in someone's arms. She was not in the mood to be in company right now, but whoever it was, the arms around her body gave her a warm feeling.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. This was the best rest she had ever had in the last three years, even though she was sitting on the floor. Imagine how good she would be able to sleep if she and this person were actually in a bed and not on the floor.

Then it all became very clear to her and she jumped up – without waking the girl – as soon as she realised it was Demi.

'Oh, God,' she mumbled to herself as she put her hand through her hair and watched the younger girl sleep. 'Shit.' There it was. A curse. Selena Gomez never used to curse. Except for the last three years, but she would always make sure her daughter wasn't around.

When she remembered everything from the past few hours, she cursed herself for crying in front of Demi while she had promised she wouldn't let it happen. Then, after a good five minutes of staring at the still sleeping girl, she figured that maybe it wasn't all that bad. It happened and there was nothing she could do to change that. She was just going to have to be tougher.

She noticed the position Demi was in and a sigh escaped from her lips. 'Five more minutes of

being sweet won't hurt...' she whispered before she picked Demi up and laid her down on the comfortable bed. She couldn't help but run her hand through Demi's soft, black hair before she leaned down and pressed a kiss against the girl's forehead.

'I miss you, Dems,' she whispered, breathing in deeply before turning around to sit on the couch near the window. She stared down on the street, to all the passing people. They all looked so happy.

Suddenly, she spotted that same man again in the black clothes. He was just standing still on the pavement and he was looking right at her window. She wanted to jump off the couch, but she tripped over some clothes and she ended up knocking over the small nightstand, which, of course, woke Demi up.

'Sel, what's wrong?' she asked instantly as she noticed the older girl had pressed herself against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest.

'Guy, black, scary, street,' Selena breathed out as she stared at the wall in front of her, tears building in her eyes again. So much for being tougher.

Demi turned to the window and looked outside, but there was no one that fit Selena's description. 'Selena, there's no one there.'

'What?' the older girl gasped and she stood up to see if Demi hadn't just said that to make her feel better. 'Where did he go? I swear he was there!'

'Selena, calm down,' Demi said, placing both her hands on Selena's shoulders to make the brunette face her so she could look into her eyes. 'Will you please tell me what happened?'

Those eyes. That chocolate brown color. Selena couldn't deny she didn't drown in them. Falling for Demi all over again, Selena nodded. 'I will,' she whispered before she looked to the door. 'But not here, not now. Let's wait til tonight. We can go for a walk in the backyard or something, because I'm not going out on that street.'

'Okay,' Demi smiled and she pulled Selena into a hug and Selena had never felt more safe than she did now.

~*~

The night began to fall and Mandy was playing with Hayley in the living room so that Selena and Demi could go to the backyard to talk. Selena pulled on her hoodie before she walked outside while Demi took a jacket and followed her.

Demi didn't really say anything as they walked towards the bench in the back of the backyard. There was this whole path with rocks and flowers. The Gomez family really spended a lot of time on their backyard. It was one of Brian's obsessions. Everytime something bad happened or he felt like working, he would work in the backyard.

Selena sat down first and Demi stood in front of her. She wasn't really sure whether to sit down or not because she knew she still didn't have Selena's complete trust.

Looking up at Demi, Selena let a small smile touch her lips as she patted the space next to her for the younger girl to sit there. 'Let's just talk, I'm tired of being angry all the time,' Selena said sweetly as she moved over a little bit so that Demi could join her.

'Well, you have every right to be angry,' Demi sighed, yet sat down next to the brunette. Selena didn't reply to that, she just lifted her eyes to look at the sunset in the distance. Demi's voice turned soft and warm as she spoke. 'Are you up for talking now?'

'I want to talk about something else first,' Selena said, still looking at the purple glow in the sky. 'Why did we agree?'

'I don't know, I guess Disney has that kind of power,' Demi answered, looking how half of Selena's face was lit up by the sun, causing a sparkling reflection in the older girl's eyes. Demi thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Shaking the thought out of her head, Demi turned to look at the purple glow in the sky. 'I'm just... So sorry for breaking all contact, but... I thought it was best that way.'

'You thought it was best to let me suffer through hell without any contact rather than just a simple text everyday?' Selena commented, but to Demi's surprise, Selena's voice wasn't harsh at all.

'You know they told us we had to keep things low key or both of our careers were down the drain,' Demi explained, knowing that Selena would remember exactly what Disney had said. 'And you were just launching your career and I wanted things to work out for you. Then you suddenly disappeared.'

'Yeah...' Selena whispered, her voice trailing off before the right corner of her mouth changed into half a smile. 'It's kind of both our faults isn't it?'

Demi didn't reply to that statement as she felt an awkward silence started to surround them. She clasped her hands together in her lap and stared at them until Selena's voice reached her ears, the soft spoken words catching her off guard.

'I forgive you.' Those three whispered words meant the world to Demi as her mouth turned in the biggest smile she's had in three years. Ever since Selena had disappeared she hadn't been able to smile as bright as she used to. Even Joe had noticed it.

'I forgive you too,' Demi whispered back and before she knew it, Selena had enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.  
Selena's mind was racing while she held Demi in her arms. She had promised herself to be tougher, but Demi had a weird effect on her. It was in this moment, under the setting sun, that Selena remembered why she fell in love with Demi. No matter how much time they'd spent apart, Demi would always come back to fix her broken – more like shattered – heart, using her love for Selena as glue.

'I read you went missing a week after you came back from promoting your album in Europe,' Demi whispered, not sure if Selena wanted to talk about it yet.

'Yeah... Six days actually,' the older girl nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was time to finally get it off her chest and she was going to trust Demi with it, no matter what had happened between them.

_Stepping outside the door, Selena closed her eyes in the warm sun. She had decided to walk to the studio today because the weather was just perfect. She hung her bag over her shoulder and walked over the pavement until she heard a voice behind her._

'_Sel!' It was a male voice. A voice she didn't recognize until she turned around._

'_Trace?' Selena said, not sure what Miley's brother was doing here without any family or body guard._

'_Long time no see,' the boy smiled as he took a grip on Selena's shoulders, which she found weird because he had never done that before. _

'_We haven't actually seen each other yet...' Selena mumbled slowly as she tried to turn around, which didn't work. 'Look, Trace, I really have to go to the studio.'_

'_But you were in love with Demi, right?' he asked, not letting go of the girl as he threw his arm around her neck and pulled her in the opposite direction._

'_What the hell?' Selena questioned, struggling in his grasp. She had no idea where he had heard it nor did she know what was going on._

'_Don't tell me you weren't, because I have my sources,' the tall boy hissed, pulling Selena through some bushes and into the woods._

'_Trace, where are you taking me?' The Wizards star grew scared as they trailed off further from the street and they weren't quite following the path of the forest._

'_You know, Demi kept talking about you when she was with me, and I figured it is time that you pay for that,' Trace simply explained, making Selena's eyes go wide as he pushed her in an abandoned little house before walking in himself._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm very sorry to announce that I will be saying goodbye to this account on Fanfiction.

I know there are a couple of unfinished stories and sadly, I won't be continuing them. There are a couple of reasons as to why I'm saying goodbye to this account one of them being  
that I'm in a major writer's block for the stories I have on this one and I don't think I'll get the inspiration to continue them.

Luckily, it's not all bad news. I made a new account **WeStopTheWorld** and I will be uploading new stories on that one so make sure to check it out.

Thank you for reading all of my stories and I truly hope to see you on my other account!

Tess


End file.
